1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a substrate and a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a color filter substrate and a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels have advantages of thin thickness, high definition, low power consumption, and no radiation, and thus have become the mainstream of flat display apparatuses. Generally, an LCD panel is constituted by a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. Here, a silver paste is formed on the color filter substrate before assembly of the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate. When the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate are aligned and assembled together, the color filter substrate is electrically connected to an electrode on the TFT array substrate via the silver paste or a conductive spacer, thereby completing an electrical connection between the TFT array substrate and the color filter substrate. However, a conventional silver paste is in a colloid form in its initial state and is disposed onto the color filter substrate through a dispensing process, and thus can be shaped only after being pressed and roasted. Thus, the conventional silver paste requires more complicated fabrication processes and a process yield thereof is not good.